TARDIS Team II
by Mermaid1108
Summary: The Doctor had just saved the day again against the Zygons, and Clara and the Doctor think that they finally get a chance to just relax. But, the TARDIS has other plans for them. Suddenly, all the people who traveled in the TARDIS since the Time War are swept up into the TARDIS for some pranks and fun. Will anyone be able to keep their sanity? Rated T because anything can happen
1. Back From Regeneration

**Thanks for choosing to read my story! I apologize now for any pain I may cause you for late and infrequent updates.**

"So, you must have thought I was dead for a while?" Clara came to stand next to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah."

"How was that?" Clara asked playfully.

"Longest month of my life," he replied solemnly.

Clara hugged the Doctor from behind, "It could only have been five minutes."

The Doctor let out a snort, "I'll be the judge of time." He turned to look at his best friend, and pulled the lever that caused to the TARDIS to take flight.

"What's the matter?" Clara crossed the TARDIS until she was directly across from the Doctor. The time rotor was in the way of the pair making eye contact, but that didn't stop the brunette from making the Doctor shift his weight from foot to the other.

"I'm fine," he announced.

Clara raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him, but she dropped the subject. "Where to next?"

The Doctor smirked as he flipped a couple more switched, "A surprise!"

Clara grinned, but it was quickly replaced by a frown when the TARDIS jerked suddenly. "What did you do?" She groaned.

The Doctor ran around the console flicking switches. The cloisters bells were going off, and a constant beeping could be heard as well.

"That's not supposed to be happening…" he muttered.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled, "Do something!"

The Doctor grabbed onto the closest thing as the TARDIS gave another shudder, while Clara fell to the ground.

"Clara!" He shouted, "Are you alright?"

The TARDIS came to a silence and a halt. Shakily, Clara got to her feet, "Yeah, I think so."

Once satisfied that Clara was alright, the Doctor turned to face the console and pulled a screen towards him.

"What happened?" Clara came up behind the Doctor a leaned up against the console.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his temples, "I-" he began.

"Doctor…" Clara interrupted, "Why is he here?" The brunette pointed to the door, where a man with floppy brown hair a tweed jacket stood, shocked.

The Doctor stared at his past regeneration with wide eyes full of surprise, "Why is he here?" He muttered.

Clara and the Doctor's eyes met, and Clara cautiously took a step towards the Doctor that she first met.

"Clara," the Scottish Doctor warned his companion, "This is me right before the regeneration. He might not be… stable."

Clara turned back to glance at the Doctor, and gave him a small smile. "It's alright."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by the Doctor by the door. "Why, out of all things, am I old?"

Eleven whipped around and stared at his future regeneration. "And Scottish? Well, it makes things easier when I want to complain about stuff…"

Clara laughed gleefully and threw herself into Eleven's arms. Twelve stood near the console, not moving at all. He was worried Clara would go back to the way she was when he first regenerated.

Eleven hugged Clara tightly, and Clara did the same. After a minute, Clara broke away and went back over to the console.

"I'm really happy to see you again, but there is something weird going on," The brunette glanced over at Twelve, half expecting him to jump into action. "Got any ideas?"

Twelve fiddled with the controls in front of him while reading the monitor. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the TARDIS groaned and shook violently.

"Grab onto something!" Eleven cried as he latched on the railing.

Clara desperately grabbed at air, "I'm trying!" She snapped.

With one hand gripped on the console, Twelve reached out and attempted to grasp Clara's hand, but fell short and only felt a bit of fabric between his fingers before empty air again.

The brunette let out a cry of pain when her head smacked against the floor. When the TARDIS stopped shaking violently, Clara slowly got to her feet, groaning.

Twelve quickly made his way over to her, while Eleven checked the console, trying to determine what was wrong with his beloved TARDIS.

"Are you okay, Clara?" Twelve asked.

Clara nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "I think so. Do you have any idea what happening?" she demanded, finding a spot in the console room to hold tightly onto.

Eleven and Twelve stood side-by-side, it was only then, that Clara could see the full amount of differences between the two Doctors that she traveled with. They were mostly the same height, Twelve being an inch taller, which wasn't very nice with Clara being five feet two inches. Eleven had long floppy brown hair, while Twelve had very curly grey hair. As for the eyebrows, that was a completely different story. Twelve had big bushy grey ones that were the first thing you noticed about his face, while Eleven seemed to not have any at all!

Despite the situation, Clara laughed to herself.

"What?' Eleven asked, confused. Clara shook her head, still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Twelve exclaimed, "What on earth is funny about this situation?"

Which, of course, made Clara laugh even harder, which, in turn, confused the Doctors even more.

"You two are so different, but so similar in so many ways," Clara smiled, calming down slightly, "And that's why love both of you," A blush crept up on both of the Doctors' faces, and sent the five foot two brunette into a round of giggles, "I-in the best friend way of course," Clara suddenly grew sad, "I still haven't…" She trailed off, clutching a ring that was around her neck.

Twelve "I'm sorry…", he trailed off, unsure and quickly turned around and picked up a pile of flashcards that sat on the TARDIS console. He flipped through the stack until found one that he liked, "I'm so sorry for your loss," He read, emotion clear in his voice.

Eleven looked over his older self's shoulder and looked back at Clara, confused written on his face, "What?" he mouthed.

Clara smiled, "Those are what I call his 'Compassion Cards' I make him use those to try and make other feel not as horrible when he's around."

The brunet still looked a bit confused, but nodded, "Why is he using them on you?"

A blush crept up Clara's face, and she looked away, "I had a-"

The TARDIS groaned again and shook violently once more, and since no one was not expecting it, Twelve, Eleven and Clara were once again thrown around the console room.

Clara stuck her hands out to steady herself, but she wasn't used to having three people in the TARDIS while is shook, especially the one who was super clumsy, so the brunette ended up running into the eleventh regeneration.

Clara, still trying find something to grab onto, but not doing so in time, she hit her head once again. All she could think of was someone calling her name and horrible pain. She tried to blink away the tears that were building in her eyes, but a darkness engulfed her before she could.

-TT2-

Clara groaned, and tried to roll over on her side. A hand on her shoulder pushing her back down gently made her eyes snap open, which she instantly regretted. However, she ignored the pain and sat up.

A man with light brown hair and blue-green stared back at her, his gaze professional. "You've got a pretty bad injury there," The man said, helping Clara to her feet.

Clara's hand went up to feel the part of her head that hurt like crazy. She looked around, still a bit in a daze, "Where am I?"

The man led her to the stairs, "You're on the TARDIS remember?" He told her gently.

"Oh yeah, I was talking to the Doctors and I fell and hit my head again," Clara turned to face the man, suspicion taking over her expression, "Who are you? And what are you doing on the TARDIS?"

The man smiled, "I was asking the same question myself. One minute I'm just getting home from my shift at the hospital, the next I'm on the TARDIS and there's this old man demanding that I check your head injury."

Clara giggled softly, "That's the Doctor," she told the brunet.

"No, the Doctor is the man with the floppy hair and the bowtie." The man corrected.

Clara shook her head, "No, they're both the Doctor," she said. The brunette started to explain regeneration, when she was cut off.

"I've got the ice pack!" A scottish yelled. Clara winced slightly at the volume.

"Bring it over to the kitchen!" The man called back, sending an apologetic look at Clara, "Sorry, that's my wife, Amy."

Clara nodded, "Oh, so _you're_ Rory." she laughed, "The Doctor wasn't exaggerating about the nose then. But then again, he can't really fun of you with that chin and those eyebrows!"

"So the Doctor talks about us?" Rory guessed.

"Sometimes," Clara shrugged, "But I was having a spat with the TARDIS, and she showed me all these past companions. The last one she showed me was Amy, and then I met River, and so the Doctor finally told me about you guys."

Rory looked amused, "When did you meet River?"

"Well, there was this-"

"Clara!" Twelve exclaimed, interrupting the brunette again, "How's your head?"

Clara winced and cover her ears, "Sh…" She whispered.

Rory tried not to laugh, "She's gonna have a bad headache for a while, and a nasty bruise, but no concussion to worry about. Plus, you might not want to yell."

"Or you'll thoroughly regret it later," Clara added.

Twelve nodded solemnly, knowing first hand Clara's bad side, which he did not want to get on again. "Well here's the kitchen, and here's an ice-pack for your head."

Clara took the ice-pack and set it gently on her head, taking a seat at the same time.

"So, who are you two?" Amy asked, leaning on the table.

Twelve crossed his arms, "I'm the Doctor, and that's Clara Oswald."

"The Impossible Girl," Eleven added, with a fond smile. Clara did the same, meeting her first Doctor's gaze.

"Okay… Sure, but how? You're young and energetic and emotional," Amy pointed to Eleven, and he gave her a cheesy grin in response. The ginger crack a smile and rolled her eyes, "But this guy is old, and Scottish, not that I'm complaining, and not at all like my Doctor."

Clara watched the Doctor's with interest, wondering how they would explain regeneration to Amy and Rory.

"Well.." Twelve cleared his throat and scratched the top of his neck, "When a Time Lord is about to die, they have this…"

"Cheat?" Eleven provided.

"Yeah, they have this cheat, that will heal them, 12 times, is the limit, but anyways, when…"

"Do you remember when Mels got shot?" Eleven interrupted, "And she changed into River?"

Rory and Amy nodded, "That golden light shot out of her, I remember," Rory said.

Eleven nodded, "Well, that's called regeneration. Basically, all Time Lords have this ability, and when it was my turn to regenerate, I became him. He has all my memories, and feelings, but a different personality."

"That makes sense," Amy murmured. She then leaned over and punched Eleven on the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she hit him, "What was that for?"

"For whatever stupid thing you did to regenerate! What was it? Daleks?"

Eleven shook his head, and looked away. "Old age," He muttered.

Amy blinked once, clearly confused. Next to her, Rory raised his eyebrows.

"He went to Trenzalore," Clara said quietly, though not because of her head, "There was a crack, and it was Gallifrey asking a question over and over again. 'Doctor who? Doctor who?' So, of course, it was attracting all the aliens in the area, which happened to be all of the Doctor's enemies. When they heard the question, all hell began to break loose. Being the man he is, he stayed and swore to protect the planet. He stupidly sent me home-"

"It was for your protection!" Twelve cut in.

Clara huffed, "I don't need protecting! Now do can I continue, or do you want to tell the story yourself?" Neither Doctors said anything. "So, he tricks me into putting this.. thingy into the charger slot for the sonic in the TARDIS. I do it, and run outside. I go out, and he's sent me back home! I turned back around to open the TARDIS door, and she wouldn't let me in!" Clara paused for a breath, and Eleven decided to join in at that time.

"I'm there at the planet for a while, few hundred years or so,"

"Fighting off enemies," Clara cut in.

"Yes yes… But finally, the TARDIS comes back, and Clara is holding onto the side!"

Eleven began to go into detail about their adventure in Christmas, with Clara and Twelve adding in bits that Eleven missed. When he finally got to the part when Eleven became Twelve, Amy and Rory sat baffled and astonished.

Suddenly, Eleven was tackled by Amy, who pulled him into bone-crushing hug. Twelve watched amused, which quickly turned into annoyance and surprise when Amy gave him a hug as well.

Clara laughed. "I don't do hugs," Twelve muttered.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Things only get more fun from here. ;)**


	2. Another Doctor?

Chapter 2 - Another Doctor?

 **I, Mermaid, am still alive.**

 **Sorry**

* * *

After finishing up in the kitchen, the small group of two Doctors and three companions headed back into the console room.

"So have you figured out what going on?" Amy asked either Doctors, leaning up against the very techy console.

Twelve pulled the monitor towards him, and quickly read the screen, "Well, it seems that every Doctor and companion after the Time War is going to pop up sooner or later."

"So is _he_ going to come as well?" Clara asked.

Twelve shook his head, "No, he was technically still apart of the Time War."

"Who's him?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed she wasn't involved in the loop.

"He's me, during the Time War. He's the one who ended it," Eleven said.

"He was the Doctor when it wasn't possible to get it right," Twelve added after a stern look from his current companion.

Clara then smiled warmly at the two, "So who's coming next?" she asked.

Twelve and Eleven looked at her confused, "What?" They said at the same time.

Amy rolled her eyes, catching on, "You just said that people will continue to show up, so, who's coming next?"

Eleven blushed, and scratched the side of his nose nervously, "So, um, yeah…." He grabbed the monitor and read it quickly.

"Oooh.. Embarrassed that your companions asked that before you?" Amy teased.

Eleven huffed, "No."

Amy, Rory and Clara smiled at the two Doctors, when a clanking underneath the floor drew the five time-travelers' attention.

"What was that?" Rory asked, shooting a suspicious look towards Eleven.

Eleven's eyes widened and raised his non-existent eyebrows. He exchanged a look with Twelve, but after a second, they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Aren't you going to check that out?" Amy said, confused.

Twelve shook his head, "No, not really."'

"It's just me," Eleven added.

Clara raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Oh my stars this will be fun."

"You?" Amy exclaimed, "There's even more?"

Eleven laughed, "Yes, many more of me. There are thirteen of me."

"Thirteen?" Rory yelped, "I don't think I can handle thirteen."

Suddenly a man with spiky brown hair and a brown pinstripe suit popped up and made his way into the console room. He held a rubber mallet in one hand, and a stray pole in the other. "No worries," He said casually, "There'll only be four at the most."

Clara smiled, and came over and hugged Ten, like she did with all the regenerations. Well, she _had_ met all the regenerations, so she had an excuse.

Ten hugged Clara back, but then took a step away from her, examining her head to toe. "I remember you.. I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh!" Using the palm of his hand, Ten reached up and smacked the middle of his forehead. "That's right!"

"Do you remember now?" Clara giggled.

"Yes, actually," Ten scratched the back of his neck and let out a short laugh, "I guess with the TARDISes coming together, I'm remembering things that I shouldn't, although I can't recall every part of it."

Clara nodded, and spun around, crossing her legs in the process, "What are we doing now? Can we leave the TARDIS, or are we stuck here until everyone arrives?"

The three Doctors open their mouths to reply, but stopped.

"Well," Ten drawled, he pulled one of the screens towards him, "We could, but we would be brought right back in, in a way that's not very…" The man paused, searching for a word, "Pleasant."

"So, it's best that we don't?" Rory summed up.

"Yeah, basically," Ten gave a short laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So," Clara jumped in, "you never said who was coming next."

"Right!" Eleven took the monitor from his prior regeneration and quickly read the screen. His face fell as he realized who it was.

"Donna…" All three versions of the Doctor let out identical sounds of distress.

"Donna?" All the companions echoed.

Ten let out a sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair, and Clara had to say, he looked pretty hot. "Yeah, she was the most important woman in the universe. She had a bit of Time Lord in her, on accident of course. She was the first Human-Time Lord hybrid."

Eleven scrunched up his nose, "It was burning her mind, and quiet literally. I had to erase her memories of me."

"All of them," Twelve continued, "I sent her back home, where she continued with her life as a human."

A short silence fell over the six humans and Time Lords in the room, which was broken by none other than Rory.

"Sorry to break the solemn mood, but it get's kinda creepy when you three do that, you know?" Rory said.

Amy snorted, and then to begin to full out laugh, "I love you."

Rory smirked, and kissed her on the cheek, "I know."

Clara playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we all know you have a great relationship." The others took as a teasing, but Twelve saw Clara hurting from Danny's last goodbye.

"What can we do to change the order of how people come?" Amy asked, sensing a need for a new topic.

Ten sighed, his fingers going in every direction as he attempted to save Donna. "I don't know." He slammed his hands on the console, "I HATE not knowing!"

Amy, Rory and Clara all stood back awkwardly, not really knowing this regeneration.

"How would you stop that?" Twelve snapped, "You're going to give me a headache!"

Ten's gazed snapped up to meet his future regenerations, his eyes burning. "I know that Eleven over here as already forgotten how many children there were, but I didn't expect you to not care what's going to happen to Donna when she shows up." Eleven flinched when Ten brought him up, and the three companions looked at each other, confused.

"I haven't forgotten!" Twelve nearly shouted, "Each and every day, it hurts to remember what we had to do. And that pudding brain never forgot the number!"

"Then what do we do?" Ten shot back.

Twelve ran his hand across the time rotor, "The TARDIS is clever. She protects, not destroy. She'll clear Donna's mind." The older looking man glanced at his companions before continuing. "I think after a 1,000 years or so, the old girl must have figured something out."

"1,000 years?" exclaimed Ten. "I'm only 906!"

"That would me my fault." Eleven muttered.

"What?" Ten spun and gave his next regeneration a look of confusion. "What?"

Eleven bit his lip. "I just lasted longer than you."

Amy let out a laugh, but quickly tried to cover it with a cough.

Twelve shrugged, "I was 2,100 when I regenerated." He added, just to throw off Ten even more.

Ten covered his face in his hands. "So basically, I was the shortest lasting regeneration?"

At the same time, Eleven and Twelve nodded.

Groaning, Ten hit his head on the time rotor, causing Amy and Clara to laugh.

Everyone was cut off however, when the cloister bells began to go off.

"Right." Eleven clasped his hands together, and looked around. "We need a place to put Donna in case she faints." He instructed.

Clara plopped down onto a pair of seats that was next to the console. "Will this do?"

"It'll be fine." Twelve said. He turned back to the console and began to type. The three Doctors glanced at each other before Ten reached over and pulled on of the many levers on the console board.

Suddenly, a golden glow filled the console room, blinding Amy, Rory and Clara. They heard a sound like a scream and a cracking sound. When it returned to a brightness in which the humans could see, they were met with the sight of a woman with bright ginger hair, similar to Amy's, and Ten holding his hand against his bright red cheek. He had a hurt look on his face, and Eleven and Twelve were wincing as the memory surfaced.

"Worse than Rose's mum's!" Ten exclaimed.

Eleven let out a laugh. "You haven't felt Rivers!"

In response, Twelve shook his head, "You don't know a true slap until you make a five foot two control-freak furious."

Clara crossed her arms. "I'm not a control freak!"

"I don't care what you are!" A new voice grabbed the companions' attention. "I just want to know WHY YOU MARTIANS KIDNAPPED ME!" The three regenerations looked like they wanted to break out into toothy grins and pull Donna into a hug, but at her expression, they morphed their faces in looks of nervousness and scared.

"Donna…" Ten stepped forward, trying to calm the outraged woman down.

The ginger woman raised her hand, and Ten flinched, his hand going to his still red cheek. "You bumbling idiot!

* * *

 **I am deeply sorry for the wait.**

 **Feel free to yell, or type very loudly. Thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
